


War of the Markers

by Marie_Nomad



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Markers, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Nomad/pseuds/Marie_Nomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Avengers Remix post for Margo_Kim.  It is based off the fic, What Tony’s Learned in Six Months of Dating Pepper that He Never Knew in the Decade They've Known Each Other.  I hope she likes it.</p><p>It all began one late night when Tony decides to doodle on Pepper's back.  She sees it and it was a call for war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War of the Markers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/gifts).



This is for the Avengers Exchange. I hope that Margo_Kim enjoys it. All characters belongs to Marvel.

War of the Markers  
By Marie Nomad

New York City was hot and muggy even in the Avengers Tower where Pepper and Tony lived after their mansion was blown up by terrorists. Tony squirmed and promptly  
jumped out of bed. He rushed to the bathroom and relieved himself. “Made it.” He washed his hands and walked back to his bed. Ever since he had his arc reactor removal surgery and Pepper had her Extremis issue taken care of, he had been sleeping a few hours a day. It was nice and he had been having fewer accidents. 

He laid down next to the sleeping Pepper. She was sleeping naked which he enjoyed very much. As he gazed down at her, in the faint glow of the nightlight, he noticed freckles all over her back. It amused him that even after all the time he spent with her, he still learns things about her. Gradually, he saw a pattern start to form on the freckles. That pattern was just begging to be revealed. Quickly, he grabbed his handy emergency sharpie for jotting down ideas in the middle of the night. 

“I would not do that, Sir.” JARVIS warned.

“Mute.” Tony ordered and carefully drew out a pentagram on Pepper's back. He admired his handiwork before falling asleep.

XXX

Pepper slowly woke up and saw Tony lying there with his emergency sharpie in his hand. He looked fairly sweet when he was asleep and not troubled by nightmares about New York or Afganastan or anything else. She carefully slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for another day of being a CEO/part time superheroine. After putting the toilet seat down, she glanced at the three way mirror set to see a red pentagram on her back. Her heart pounded. Why was there a red pentagram on her back? Was she being cursed? After New York and Killian, she had a new found belief that anything was possible. “JARVIS! Scan me!”

“You are normal, Miss Potts. Mister Stark had decided to play 'connect the dot' on your back.”

“Oh, thank God.” Pepper was relieved and then she was angry. “I am going to kill him. First he left the toilet seat up and now he drew on my back!”

“Killing him would be overdoing it. Besides, you will be sent to prison.”

“True.” Pepper marched up to the still sleeping Tony and snatched his sharpie. She grinned evilly.

XXX

Tony opened his eyes and saw Pepper had already gone off to work. “Looks like it's just you, me, and the robots today, JARVIS.” Tony hopped out of bed and stepped into the bathroom to shave. He glanced at his forearm and saw in bright red letters, 'Put down the toilet seat'. “Cute.”

XXX

Pepper came back home to see Tony working on what it appears to be some new communicators for his team. “Hey, Pepper. Check this out. My new communicators.” He pressed a button and it said in his own voice, “Avengers assemble.”

“Avengers assemble?”

“Yeah, it could be like our slogan, our rallying cry. Can you imagine Steve bellowing it out before we go into battle?”

“Catchy. Did you get my note?”

Tony held up his still marked forearm. “This doesn't wash off.”

“I know. I still have that stupid mark on my back.” Her eyes narrowed with anger. 

“You were asking for it, you slept during the whole thing.” His eyes widened to that puppy dog eyes that rather begged for forgiveness. 

“So were you.”.

“I can be a rather light sleeper if I want to be.”

“Don't be surprised if you wake up with another note on your arm.” Pepper said with the note of challenge in her voice.

“I might play a little 'connect the dots' with those cute freckles.” Tony smirked accepting the challenge.

The next night ended up being interesting for reasons other than sex. First, Tony stayed awake to take care of some late night projects and took advantage of the sleeping Pepper. He decided to draw a cat. He was impressed with the artwork. He fell asleep. He woke up to see a note reading, ‘Went to meeting in St. Louis.’

The night after that, he drew a race car on her back with the name ‘Stark’ on it. After he woke up, he found himself with a note stating the stock reports. 

It was after a week that Pepper and Tony found themselves facing the Avengers, Rhodey, Happy, and Phil staring. “Hey, if this is an intervention, I will have you know I haven’t drank in over six months and I have Bruce as my therapist.”

“This isn’t about drinking; it’s about the fact that you two have drawings and notes all over your body. You both look ridiculous!” Rhodey gestured. Pepper had actually wrote up little notes on Tony’s face and Tony played connected the dots on her face giving her whiskers.

“I don’t know what I was thinking. It was just fun.” Pepper blushed as she covered her face. 

"Pepper, you and Tony are responsible for most of the PR of the Avengers. The public won't take us seriously if you start walking around with scribbles all over your body." Steve tried to reason.

"I thought the public stopped taking us seriously since a certain captain was caught buying clothes from Goodwill." Tony snarked.

"They were perfectly good clothes."

“Can you just stop using each other as notebooks, please?” Phil asked.

Being the gentleman, Tony held up his hand. “Truce?”

Pepper shook his hand. “Truce.”

"But, what can we do about this?" Tony asked as he pointed to one of the notes.

"You can always get alcoholic wipes, sir." JARVIS finally spoke up.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Pepper exclaimed as she and everyone else glared upward.

"You didn't ask."

XXX

Tony gently wiped the remains of his artwork off of Pepper’s back while they sat naked in the tub. “I can't believe that they would call up an intervention on our artwork." Tony commented.

"I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner."

"I think that... we just had too much fun.”

“First I want my own armor and now I play note pad with your body. Your naughty attitude is contagious, Mr. Stark.”

“That's my charm.” He gently began to massage her shoulders. “Next time, let’s keep it away from where people can see it.”

“Sounds good enough for me.”

The End


End file.
